Phoenix advice
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: My first beyblade fic! It's just basicly KaixRei fluff. Add a little Dranzer, and you get this story!


A/n: Yay! My first Beyblade fic Please don't throw things at me if it sucks. ' Anyways, this is a few episodes after Dunga and Joseph went after Kai's Dranzer, then Rei came into the battle without his Driger. They eventually won, but Kai probably wouldn't have Dranzer if it wasn't for Rei- kun. Yes, and I do believe that Dranzer is female.  
  
Other things:  
  
When Kai talks to Dranzer, they talk in thought, and nobody but themselves can hear. When Kai closes his eyes, he is in 'talking-to-Dranzer-mode'. Okue? Okue!  
  
"Talk" 'Thoughts'  
  
On with the fic! ^^  
  
The Bladebreakers had headed back to Takao's home for the night, as they usually did. Max and Takao were playing a game of some sort, and Kenny was doing analysis on their beyblades. Hilary was picking on Takao, while he threw back an occasional comeback at her. Isolated from the others, Kai Hiwatari sat alone on the porch. His eyes closed, Kai drew out Dranzer from his pocket. He opened his eyes and looked into the bit chip.  
  
'Dranzer, you wouldn't be with me if it wasn't for Rei.' He felt a grin part from his lips. 'You owe him.'  
  
Kai closed his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. But he could hear Dranzer's feminine voice.  
  
'Very funny, Kai. I owe nothing to anyone.'  
  
Kai opened his eyes half way. A whip of black hair caught the corner of his eye. Knowing the Bladebreakers had only one black haired blader, Kai knew right away who it was.  
  
"Rei."  
  
The neko-jin turned his head slightly to see the phoenix handler. He smiled.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Rei sat down beside Kai. He quickly looked at Dranzer then pulled out Driger. "Driger wouldn't be with me if it wasn't for you, you know?" He put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
He pulled away lightly. "Likewise." he said in an unfriendly tone, as if he didn't care at all if he had a bit beast or not.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Kai, do you even respect and care for Dranzer? Because the way you're acting proves that you don't."  
  
Kai sighed. He faced Rei, eye to eye. "I do. It doesn't seem like it, but I do respect her. And you know what? I care for Dranzer. If the Sankshields had sealed her away, I'd-"  
  
Rei waited patiently for the other half of the sentence, but he didn't get it. "Go on."  
  
Kai shook his head. "It's nothing, really."  
  
Rei looked sympathetically in his eyes. "You'd miss her... wouldn't you?"  
  
He turned his head away from Rei, and nodded. Clutched in Kai's hand, Dranzer was listening intently to this conversation.  
  
'Oh, Kai...'  
  
The faithful phoenix had always known that Kai cared. Always. But she never thought that Kai would open up like this to anyone, even if it was a conversation about a bit beast. Then a thought rang through her head.  
  
'Is it possible that Kai loves Rei...?'  
  
From inside the bit chip, she tried to get a good look at his face. Dranzer could clearly see Kai blushing. Not madly, mind you, but not so lightly either.  
  
'Kai?' she called to his thoughts. Kai closed his eyes, facing her now.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Tell him.'  
  
'Hm? What are you talking about, Dranzer?'  
  
Dranzer cleared her throat and motioned her head towards Rei.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Why not? Come on, Kai! I know he likes you. I can see it in his eyes!' she put on a hopeful smile. 'Go on. Claim your kitty.' she winked and faded to the background.  
  
Kai's smoky eyes opened. He looked at Rei, who was still smiling.  
  
"Rei...? You know how I said I care for Dranzer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kai was hesitant for a while to tell him, but sighed and continued.  
  
"I love Dranzer. But not as much as I do you." Kai pulled Rei into a hug, a very tight hug. Rei, surprised, let out a small gasp, but quickly returned Kai's hug. "Thanks for being there for me, and helping me keep my Dranzer."  
  
Dranzer chuckled and shook her head. 'Well Kai, that's one way of saying it. Of course, there's always the original three word sentence. All you really had to say was 'I love you', but I guess the hug works too.'  
  
Rei nuzzled Kai's cheek. "Can I have honor of being your neko?"  
  
Kai smiled. "Hai. My little neko." he stroked Rei's hair and he began to purr. "I love your purr... do it more often."  
  
"Whatever you want, Kai-sama..."  
  
A/n: Yay!! It's done! If It seems rushed, it's because I wrote this in an hour, so. yeah. Now if you click that little button down there.yes, yes! THAT one! Go clickit! NOW! I order you. :P 


End file.
